


Charm

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Random - Freeform, trialling writing bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: It’s nothing particularly exciting…. but I’ve never written Bucky before, so I wanted to give it a go and maybe get some feedback? I don’t know his character very well so I apologise if its quite ooc (I think Steve is ooc as well, but I didn’t have the option to watch back any scenes or clips which I usually do to get into character if I’m struggling.) Long story short, sorry if its ooc - I’m just playing around!





	Charm

“Uh – hi.” You murmured, walking up behind the man sat hunched over the bar.

The man turned at your voice - despite it barely being audible over the loud music that filled the room - his hair long brown hair flicking over his shoulder and revealing a rather worn face, his eyes hidden under dark brows. He frowned at you. “Hey.” He muttered back, bewildered by the idea of a random stranger approaching him.

“Barnes, right?”

“Who wants to know?” He asked warily, narrowing his eyes at you.

“I’m – uh - [Y/N].” You said nervously, holding out a hand which he glanced at with a confused look on his face. “I’m – I’m a friend of Steve Rogers.” You clarified, gesturing back at where you had just left Steve’s side, and Barnes glanced over your shoulder in the direction you motioned to, catching his best friends eye who grinned and winked, giving him the thumbs up.

The long-haired man scowled at him. Not this again.

“What did he say to you?” Barnes asked, not breaking the glare over your shoulder at his friend.

“What?” You asked, confused.

Barnes turned back to you. “What did he say to persuade you to come over here?”

“Oh – uh,” you faltered, the assumption - though correct – still taking you by surprise, “well it didn’t take much persuading…” You explained, then realised what you said and blushed hotly. “I mean – uh – I mean Steve – he – he just –“ You noticed a small smirk flash on Barnes face as you stumbled over your words. “he – he saw me on my own and – uh – he suggested I – I meet his friend… – uh - you.” You finally stuttered out, gesturing towards him.

He glanced down at the hand that you had motioned at him, and you thought you could see the small smirk in the shadows of his face again. He turned away now though, facing the bar back wall of the bar, and you thought that was it - his way of dismissing you without the need for words – and you glanced down, embarrassed at your unsuccessful conversation.

“Do you want a drink?” The man suddenly said. You head snapped up again - not one hundred percent sure you hadn’t just imagined it, or, if you hadn’t, that he wasn’t somehow talking to somebody else. However, when you didn’t answer, Barnes glanced back at you in question.

“Oh - uh – sure, if – if you’re offering?” You asked, uncertainly.

“I just did, didn’t I?” He smirked slightly, and you blushed again, deciding to keep your mouth shut now and just slipping onto the free bar stool next to him. He held up a hand, gesturing for the barmen and you caught sight of the metal hand that poked out of his left jacket sleeve, resting on the surface of the bar. “Bit of an eyesore, isn’t it?” Barnes muttered, noticing your stare, his eyes flicking from down to yours before returning to the bartender he was trying to signal for.

“N- no.” You stuttered, embarrassed to be caught gawking. “I – uh – I actually think it’s kind of…” You searched for the word, “Beautiful.” You finally settled for, now feeling like the heat in your cheeks was never going to leave.

“Beautiful?” He repeated, raising his eyebrows in surprise. At that point, the barman came over and Barnes ordered beers for the both of you. “I don’t believe anyone has ever called it… ‘Beautiful’…” He muttered like it was a foreign word, another smirk then appearing, seeming to lighten his shadowy face. You weren’t sure how to explain yourself, floundering for words, and was grateful when the bartender returned, placing two bottles in front of the dark-haired man. Barnes slid one towards you and you thanked him, though you kept your eyes on the bottle, studying it shyly.

“You assumed I liked beer?” You asked after a pause, frowning at the bottle and trying to gain back some dignity back in this conversation.

He shrugged. “If you don’t, then you’re probably not a girl I want to talk to.” He said brazenly, taking a swig from his bottle, “Plus – if you don’t, it just means more for me.” He teased humourlessly.

You frowned at him. “You know that’s quite rude, right? – You’re quite rude.”

He glanced out the corner of his eye at you. “Tell me something I don’t know.” He muttered, tossing his head back to take another drink from the bottle. He placed the bottle back down, though kept a hold on it, and stared down at the bar surface, his hair falling back over his shoulder again and covering his face from your view.

That didn’t stop you glaring at him though. “Maybe I should – uh - correct Rogers then.” You threatened, turning in your seat and mimicking Barnes hunched over position - leaning both elbows on the bar and watching the back wall, your bottle sat in front of you.

“About what?” He muttered, not looking up and sounding almost bored.

“Well he – uh – he told me you were quite the – uh - ‘lady’s man’.” You teased him, creating quotation marks with your fingers, and Barnes almost choked on his mouthful of beer. “Personally, I don’t see it.” You admitted with a shameless shrug, throwing caution to the wind.

Barnes glanced back at his best friend, though Rogers now had his broad back to the two of you, not catching the death glare he was currently being given by Barnes. “Maybe you should…” The dark man growled lowly. “Or better yet, maybe I should…” He muttered.

“You’re not much of a lady’s man, then?” You taunted with a smirk as you watched him sulk. He now glanced back over at you, looking as though he was surprised you were still there.

“Not anymore.” He muttered, returning his eyes to rest of the room, his gaze restless roaming it, like he was edgy about something. “I prefer my own company.”

“Ah, the – uh - recluse in the corner?”

He raised an eyebrow at you as he now slowly turned back to the bar. “Something like that.” he muttered, returning to his previous hunched over position. He grabbed the bottle in front of him again, taking another quick, swig and you copied him.

“How do you know Stars and Stripes then?” Bucky asked after a pause between the two of you. He hadn’t bothered to look over at you, keeping his gaze ahead, his beer cradled one, whilst he leant on the other, metal one, which was tucked close to his chest.

“Rogers?” You clarified, and Barnes flickered his eyes to you in response. “Oh - well,” You glanced away again, down the bottle between your hands, picking at the label anxiously. “I – uh – I knew him when – when S.H.I.E.L.D existed – I – uh - helped him expose them.” You explained, glancing over at the man for his reaction, worried it might be a touchy subject for him. “Then – uh – Rogers - he – uh – he helped me get a job afterward.” You said. “Here.” You explained, nodding to the tower you were both sat in.

“Doing what?” He asked, glancing out the corner of your eye at you, almost showing an interest now as he took another swig of his drink.

You eyed Barnes warily, confused by his sudden interest. “I’m a techy.” You said, using the nicknamed that had been used for you area of expertise at S.H.I.E.L.D. “Mainly security.”

“You’re a hacker?”

“Sometimes.” You allowed with a nod, taking a sip from your beer.

“Any good?”

“What sort of a question is that?” You smirked.

“A good one.” He persisted, taking another drink.

“I think you’re better off asking Steve about that.” You evaded, glancing away from his dark eyes back to the beer’s label you were shredding with your fingers.

“Asking me about what?” Came the familiar voice behind you and you almost knocked your bottle over, quickly scrambling to catch it.

“[Y/N] here,” Barnes nodded at you, “is refusing to disclose her hacking skills.” He told his friend who had appeared between the two of you. You were too surprised by the fact that Barnes had actually been listening when you told him your name, that you barely registered the rest of his words.

Steve Rogers now glanced to you as you straightened up, the bottle firmly gripped between your hands. “[Y/N] is just being as modest,” Steve reassured his friend. “If it weren’t for her speed on the systems at Triskelion we’d never have gotten out of there.”

You could feel Barnes gaze on you, as he now looked at you with new eyes and new respect. You felt your cheeks warm once again. “Stop exaggerating, Rogers.” You mumbled bashfully, ducking your head to hide your face.

“I’m not.” Steve persisted with a friendly smile at you that just made you blush more. He’d always been too nice to you, and you were had always been confused why Captain America himself would ever take notice of a simple agent who spent her life behind a computer screen.

“Hey, Rogers.” Barnes now declared, catching Steve’s attention and saving you from further embarrassment - to which you were grateful. “What’s this I hear about me being a lady’s man?”

Steve now turned to his friend, looking rather unabashed. “Just saying what I see, man.” He grinned.

Barnes rolled his eyes but couldn’t help grinning back. “That was a hundred years ago.” He pointed out. “Literally.” He laughed, and you couldn’t help the smirk that silently twisted your lips. Now that Steve was here, Barnes seemed more open, more relaxed, and you almost felt envious of Steve. True, you barely knew the man sat across from you, but. for some reason, you kind of wished you could cause that same relaxation to the dark-haired man.

“I don’t know, Bucky,” Steve mused, “[Y/N]’s looking pretty charmed…” He suggested mischievously and they both now looked at you, causing your smirk to drop instantly and new wave of heat to hit your cheeks. You opened your mouth to say something – did you refute it? Agree with it? - You weren’t sure, and you just ended up opening and closing your mouth.

“Yeah, charmed like a goldfish.” Teased Barnes with a laugh. At that, you closed your mouth firmly, then bowed your head to hide your hurt expression. Maybe you’d made enough of a fool of yourself now that it might be time to leave…

“Uh,” You spoke up, “– look – thanks for the drink but – uh – I’ll – uh – I’ll leave you two to it.” You mumbled, pushing yourself off the stool without looking at either of them, and grabbing what was left of your beer, disappearing into the crowed of people behind you before either of the men could stop you.

You didn’t want to go home yet though – god knows nothing waited for you back home but a room full of buzzing computers and flickering screens – and you still had your drink to finish, and maybe a few more people to embarrass yourself in front, before you could call it a night. You tried to make the most of the party on the top floor of the Avenger’s Tower, mingling with a few people you hadn’t seen since your days in S.H.I.E.L.D. You mainly listened to what they were up to now - few of them being able to find another job where their, rather specific, skills were needed, and instead having to settle into a whole new career path or being forced to move. It soon became very clear that you were one of the very few lucky ones.

Eventually, you found yourself back in a similar corner to where Rogers had stopped you earlier that evening, now flicking through your phone’s emails, your empty beer bottle sat on the side next to you.

“Are you finished?”

Your head snapped up at the voice, surprised to find Barnes now stood in front of you. You hadn’t noticed his approach at all. “With my phone, my drink or my night?” You asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“All of the above.” He said, his lip quirking up.

You eyed him warily, “Why?” you asked, unsure what he wanted.

“I’ve been informed by my handler that I was rude.” He muttered, knowing that he ought to look bashful and doing so, whilst also ducking his head so his hair fell over his face.

You bowed your own head as well, looking away you to hide your smirk at the idea of Rogers as this man’s ‘handler’. “Yeah, well…”

There was a pause of silence and you were still puzzled about what exactly Barnes wanted. Was that his version of an apology? It wasn’t great, but, if it was his way of saying sorry, then why hadn’t he now left?

“I’m hungry.” Barnes suddenly said.

You frowned at him, bewildered by this statement. “Good for you?”

“I wanted to know if you’d like to join me?” He asked, awkwardly, clearly not particularly comfortable.

“Is this the – uh – famous James Barnes charm?” You teased with a small smile, though your heart rate had just accelerated ridiculously.

“No.” He chuckled quietly, ducking his head again, now suddenly embarrassed. “No, it’s – uh… it’s just Bucky.” He said with a small smile.

“Bucky charm?” You tried.

“Hey,” He grinned with a shrug, “if you’re feeling charmed…” You laughed at this, nodding your head. “So… food?” He asked when you didn’t say anything else.

“Is there anything actually open right now?” You laughed, glancing to the window at the night. It had to be almost 2am.

“I’m sure we can find a 24-hour diner somewhere…” Bucky suggested, raising his eyebrows, “If you’re willing to walk around with me for a few hours?” He smirked, offering his ‘normal’ arm for you to take.

You eyed his gesture for a moment, then smirked, “A walk sounds nice.” You agreed, finally linking your arm with his.

Steve watched the two of you leave together and smirked - he couldn’t wait to tell Nat that he’d finally beaten her at matchmaking.

**Author's Note:**

> It is 1am here, so sorry if my editing isn’t great!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it though! I’d love to know what you think!


End file.
